


Filled to Brimming

by CraftyDemonite



Category: Delivery Caribou, Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Caribou, Centaur, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, No Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Pregnancy, References to Sex, Reindeer, Romance, Taur, no graphic descriptions, vague description of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyDemonite/pseuds/CraftyDemonite
Summary: Blitzen thinks of all the ways he loves Gala.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Delivery Caribou





	Filled to Brimming

**Author's Note:**

> This original work features caribou-taurs. Gala is an albino and has been blind since birth.

Blitzen loves Gala.  
  
He loves how she’s all white like freshly fallen snow. He loves the pink flush that colors her porcelain skin whenever he holds her hand or tells her how beautiful she is or kisses her. He loves the paleness of her delicate hooves.  
  
He loves how smart she is. How she can talk circles around him, but always patiently listens to him. He loves when she helps him find the words that he’s missing. Words that explain what he’s thinking and feeling that he never knew existed.  
  
He loves her eyes. Blue and bright like a cloudless sky. It’s a shame that she’ll never be able to see how handsome he is, but that’s an unimportant detail when she can discover him with her hands instead. He loves how she cradles his chin and touches his brow and tells him how cute his nose is when she traces it with her fingers.  
  
He loves how warm and soft she is. He loves to wrap his arms around her shoulders and press his toned front against her slightly pudgy middle. He loves to bury his hands in her well-groomed fur and feel the heat emanating from her flanks and find the excited thump of her second heart just between her front legs.  
  
He loves how that softness eagerly envelopes him at the most intimate of times. He loves how shy she often is about them coming together, even though she makes it clear that she wants him just as badly as he wants her once they begin. He loves how nowadays, she sometimes comes to him first and murmurs the ways in which she needs him into his ear and he gladly gives her all she could ever want, though he has to be careful now that she’s so big bellied. She’s very nearly full term.  
  
If there’s one thing he doesn’t love, it’s how much he worries about her.   
  
She’s never carried a calf before, let alone given birth, and she’s so delicate that the little one has swollen her barrel tremendously. Gala says it’s normal. Assures him that her back only aches a little. Tells him how wonderful it is to feel their calf move and kick within her and guides his hand so that he may feel as well. When that doesn’t calm his anxieties, she tells him how she hopes that they will have a little bull and that he will look just like his father.  
  
Blitzen tells her that he hopes their calf will have the blue of their mother’s eyes and how he will love them fiercely regardless of whether they are a bull or a cow. He already adores them and adores the times when he speaks and Gala jumps a little because the calf heard his voice and kicked extra hard.  
  
When he’s truly frightened of what may happen to her - frightened that she might not be able to handle getting much bigger or handle the strain of labor - he takes her hands and kisses them. He thanks her for carrying their calf when she never had to. He thanks her for choosing him when he believes she could have had any bull in the world. He thanks her for being his light, a shining beacon he can follow home because his home is wherever she is.  
  
Gala always smiles and lets him do as he pleases. She lets him kiss her wrists and her palms and every finger and then start again at her wrists, over and over, until she leans down and presses a kiss to the side of his head, mindful of his antlers.   
  
She tells him how long she waited for him and how she won’t leave so soon after meeting him because she loves his deep voice and his peculiar accent. She loves the strength of his antlers and how gentle his hands are when holding her. She loves his eyes that can see the world and all the ways he describes it to her. She loves the stories he tells and the traveler’s songs he softly sings to her and the calf nestled in her belly so that they both may sleep well. She loves how hard he works to take care of them. She loves him because it feels like she’s always loved him and he’s always loved her.  
  
And then Blitzen is calm. He trusts her judgement. He trusts her strength that is so different from his own, but is everything he needs to ground himself. He trusts her to be alright when she inevitably comes to him, her belly rounder than ever and her beautiful face pinched with pain, and tells him that it’s time.   
  
It’s agonizing how long it takes. How long he has to watch her struggle. To see how weak her trembling legs grow until they can’t support her weight. To hear how hard and fast her breathing is. To know how far she’s come and how much farther she still has to go.  
  
Blitzen stays with her through it all. He kisses her tears away. He reminds her to breathe. He tells her how she’s always been stronger than he is. Their calf will be here soon, she just needs to push a little more and for a little longer. She can do this. He’ll be right here beside her. Not long now. Almost there. Just one more big push.   
  
Eventually, slowly, she relaxes against him. The pain coloring her expression ebbs away into something exhausted, but peaceful. Their calf wails loudly. Cold and wanting their mother’s embrace.  
  
Their calf is finally here. Gala is still here as well. She had been right all along and Blitzen’s legs go weak with relief and he can no longer stand. He settles flank-to-flank with her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder while he asks her if she can hear that. Can she hear their calf crying?  
  
Gala smiles and assures him she can.  
  
The midwife gives her the calf first, all cleaned up and swaddled, and Gala takes them eagerly. Presses the mewling bundle to her bosom. Nuzzles their calf sweetly. Then their arms tangle as the little one is passed from her to him. Gala excitedly asks him what they look like. Do they look like her? Do they look like him?  
  
He tells her, with tears in his eyes and a wobbliness in his voice, that they have a little bull that shares his father’s cute nose and carries the brilliant blue eyes of his mother.  
  
Gala smiles even wider, tears welling up and slipping down her cheeks, and she kisses him and tells him that she has the perfect name for their wonderful little calf.  
  
He will be called Donner.  
  
Blitzen, of course, loves his son. He loves Donner and his little nose and his little ears and his little hooves and his little cries and his soft fur the color of a sunset. He loves how he nurses so well. He loves his first stumbling steps. He loves the big smiles he gives his father and the bigger laughs he gives his mother.  
  
And, somehow, he finds more room in his hearts and body and soul to fill with his love for Gala, even though he didn’t think such a thing could be possible when he already loved her with everything that he is. He loves her for giving him a family and a place to call home. He loves her because he’s always loved her and she’s always loved him and together their love made a little calf who is as kind as their father and as strong as their mother. Their wonderful little Donner.


End file.
